Teen Titans Prompts
by Yessica-N
Summary: A series of one-shots, answering various prompts within the Teen Titans Universe. Expect many different characters, genres and pairings.
1. A piece of cake

**In this series I'll be posting some responses to Teen Titans prompts.  
**

 **For this one in particular, I want to apologize for any confusion between the names Robin/Nightwing and Beast Boy/Changeling, since it is set after the actual show.  
**  
 **Prompt # 12** : Imagine in the future, Beast Boy and Raven have children. They're out and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are the children's babysitters.  
 **Genres:** Humor, friendship/family, silly  
 **Shippings** : BB/Raven & Starfire/Robin

* * *

 **A Piece of Cake**

"Are you sure you guys will be ok?" Changeling asks him for the 15th time that day. If Cyborg didn't know any better he would think the guy didn't want to go on his date.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine, BB." The half-robot assures him, still resorting to their old nicknames. "When was the last time you and Rae got to spend some time alone?"

The shapeshifter seems to think about that for a moment, and that's all the answer Cyborg needs. He starts not-so-gently ushering his long-time friend out the door, into the hallway, were Starfire is talking amiably with afore mentioned empath.

The Tamaranean girl is already showing, her pregnancy now almost 6 months along. Unlike their other 'titan couple', Starfire and Robin (now Nightwing, Cyborg has to remind himself) waited longer to start a family.

Nobody was quite certain how a human-alien hybrid would work out, but luckily they were well on the way of having their own healthy baby daughter now.

"Finally ready to go?" Raven asks, opening the door for her husband.

"Of course, dear." He answered with a smile.

Raven's face scrunched up in a scowl at the endearing nickname, but couldn't hide the humor in her voice. "Just get in the car, Garfield."

As the couple left, Cyborg waved at them from the doorway, before closing the door and rejoining his two teammates in the living room.

Arella was jumping up and down the couch, her light blonde hair bouncing around in 2 pigtails. When she saw Cyborg enter the room she immediately jumped off to attach herself to his mechanical leg instead.

"Uncle Cy, Uncle Cy." The 4 year old cried, her bright purple eyes looking up at him. "Can we play stank ball? Mom never lets me play it if she's home."

Cyborg raised the eyebrow over his human eye. "Uh, sure, I guess? But we should get you something to eat first. Where's your brother?"

The girl shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "I don't know. He can phase through walls now, so he's been practicing that."

Coming from a normal child, this statement might have been incredibly disturbing. In a superhero household, it was day to day business.

"Well, if you go find him, I'll see if uncle Rob didn't totally burn the food."

Walking into the kitchen he was greeted with he sight of Robin and Starfire arguing over the best way to cook spaghetti. Neither of the Grayson's could actually prepare proper food. Starfire at least had the excuse of spending the majority of her life on another planet. Robin was just... Robin.

"I know what I'm doing." He was saying quite vehemently. He was balancing a pot of hot water and pasta on one hand and a pot of sauce on the other. Cyborg was pretty sure the guy was about to hurt someone... Or himself.

"Maybe I should take the..." Starfire began with a gentle smile.

"No, I got it. You shouldn't be carrying heavy things."

Starfire rolled her eyes at Cyborg behind her husband's back. Talk about an over-protective partner.

Back in the dining room, it looked like Arella had managed to drag her brother out of his room for a change. Mark was sitting with an annoyed look on his face, his dark purple, almost black, hair hanging over his features.

"Mark was moving things with his mind again!" the girl immediately said as the adults entered the room.

The boy's eyes widened and the glass in front of him shook dangerously. "Snitch!" he huffed. Arella just responded by sticking her tongue out.

"You know why your mother doesn't like you using your powers carelessly, Mark." Robin said, putting his burdens down on the table and starting to serve out the food.

"Because my powers are derived from demonic influences and fueled by emotions, which I at this age can not properly control, making me a danger to the existence of both earth and humanity." It was obviously a rehearsed speech the 7 year old had heard some times before.

"No, It's because your powers are incredibly strong and therefore must be wielded with care." The Boy-Wonder corrected.

The child huffed again. "That's the same thing."

"It's not. As superheroes we are both blessed and burdened with-" Robin began, but he was cut off by infantile crying coming out of a bedroom down the hallway.

"Rachel is awake." Arella stated needlessly.

"I'll get her." Starfire got up and returned moments later with an almost one year old toddler clutching her hand waggling besides her. She took the child on her lap and stroked her short lilac hair.

The child's bleary eyes opened slowly and she yawned excessively.

"Good afternoon, Rae-Rae." Starfire cooed, sightly tickling the girl's tummy, making the child giggle in glee.

They made short work of finishing their meals after that, Mark seemingly lighting up a bit and Arella starting to bounce on her seat by the end of dinner.

As the plates were cleared away, the girl hopped onro her chair and threw her arms in the air.  
"Now can we play Stank ball? And I'm not it!"

Nightwing looked as if he was about to say something, but Cyborg quickly intervened.

"Of course! You want to join, Mark?"

The boy hesitated for a fraction of a second, but nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but no shifting."

He directed the last part of the sentence to his younger sibling, whom immediately changed into a mouse to run a few fast laps around her brothers feet in response.

"But you can't use your powers either." She interjected as soon as she had turned back.

"That's decided then. Where do your parents keep the laundry? We're going to make the stank ball to out stink every stank ball that came before it."

* * *

"And then the princess took the fallen sword of the prince, and slayed the dragon with it."

Rachel clapped her hands approvingly, a tiny bit of spit dribbling from her mouth. It took some effort for Starfire to turn the page with a wriggling toddler in her arms, but she managed anyway.

"With the kingdom saved, the prince and princess married and lived happily ever after. Until the Gorgons came to destroy their planet of course, but that's a story for another day."

She closed the Tamaranean children's book with a smile and put it back on the table.

"Star? Could you come here for a moment?" Her husband cried from the other room. He was monitoring the state of Jump City using his laptop. Seeing as Raven and Changeling's house was not equipped with the same automatic alarm system like the T-tower had been, it was the only way to keep an eye on any criminal proceedings that might be going on in the city.

Starfire allowed the toddler to slip from her lap onto the couch and handed her another book, this one about the different sounds farm animals make.

"Just sit tight for a sec, Rae. Auntie Star will be back in only one of the seconds."

As a matter of a fact, she was gone for a full minute. Robin needed to run some anomalies he had spotted on his radar by her, but they turned out to all be non-threatening.

When she re-entered the living room, however, the couch was suspiciously empty.

"Rachel?" She called, looking around the room. "Rachel? We're not playing hide-and-seek. Come to auntie Star now?"

There was no answer. Her cries attracted Robin to the room however. "What's wrong?"

"I am not certain, but I might have lost Rachel..."

* * *

"That didn't even come close!" Arella taunted, pointing to where the rolled up ball of dirty socks and underwear had easily missed her and bounced against the wall instead. She was sticking her tongue out again, wiggling it at Cyborg.

"I wouldn't be so confident, El." Cyborg said, picking up the ball and preparing to make another shot.

"Daddy always says uncle Cy can't aim for shit!" Mark said and Arella gasped at the use of a bad word. Both children were laughing now.

"Does he, now?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I have you know I defeated that little grass-stain 8 out of 10 times."

"Not the way daddy tells it!"

"Yeah, and I bet he tells you he defeated the entire Brotherhood of Evil single-handily too."

The children giggled some more at that. Cyborg used their distraction to aim the foul-smelling projectile at them, but their super-human instincts allowed them to dodge at the last possible second.

This way, it bounced off the wall once more, but it didn't return in Cy's direction. Instead, it made at a weird angle, flying down the corridor and out of sight.

The next moment there was a loud crash of something breakable hitting the ground and smashing into a million pieces. For a few seconds there reigned a complete silence.

"Please tell me your parents don't keep anything valuable out in the open to be knocked off by stray shots?" Cyborg stammered out after a moment.

"Nothing." Arella quickly soothed him.

Mark swallowed hard. "Except for mom's special vase she got from Azerath the day after I was born." he reminded his sister.

The girl looked sheepish for a moment. "Oh yeah, except for that..."

* * *

"Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy are going to kill me." Starfire nearly sobbed, looking close to hysterics. Nightwing laid a soothing hand on his wife's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"They'll do no such thing. Rachel is barely a year old, for god's sake. How far can she get?"

All the cushions had been pulled off the couch and every corner had been searched, but nowhere was the girl to be found. She wasn't answering their calls either.

"We just need to handle this calmly and clearly. You search this part of the house, I'll go look in the bedrooms and such. We'll find her in no time." He said calmly.

Starfire brightened up instantly. "Of course. I will start in the kitchen." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and flew off in said direction. Robin smiled after her. The pregnancy was really firing up the Tamaranean's already unpredictable emotions, but it was clear she would make a great mother.

They really needed to find that child though. If not kill them, Raven and Changeling would at least seriously maim them if they couldn't find her soon.

* * *

"Okay, okay, this is fine." Cyborg wasn't sure if he was reassuring the two curious kids looking over his shoulder, or himself. A bit of both, likely.

The precious pieces of porcelain, a beautiful old-style vase in black and purple colors, laid before him in twelve different parts.

"I'm just going to need a vile, some string and a whole lot of superglue."

"I got a crafts kit!" Arella volunteered helpfully, jumping up and down like this was still part of the game.

"Sure, that's a start."

The girl shot off in the direction of her bedroom. Mark was hanging over the half-robot's other shoulder, big green eyes looking at what had been one of his mother's favorite possessions.

"You think she will notice?" The boy wondered out loud, doing nothing to ease Cy's worry.

"I hope not. She'll kill me. Or at least seriously maim me."

* * *

"Rachel. Rachel, dear? Come to auntie Starfire now." Opening the oven door and looking in. Every cabinet had been opened but nowhere the child could possibly fit.

This was worse than that time she had lost Silkie for a full 3 hours. And that had almost been the death of her.

"If you don't come out soon, I will need to tell the claus of the santa that you have not been a good girl!" she tried, but it didn't seem to work.

At the other side of the house, Nightwing was vehemently looking under every bed and inside every wardrobe, but also there the little girl was nowhere to be found.

He tried to keep calm and logical, but his brain was already racing with worst case scenarios. What if Rachel had left the house? Her powers were very much still in development and being discovered.

What if she wrecked havoc in the city? What if she got kidnapped? What if she got hurt?

Or worse, what if Raven and Changeling returned before they had located her? They needed to find this girl ASAP.

* * *

"I don't think this is going to work." Mark said, in the deadpan voice his mother also uses from time. Cyborg shot the boy an annoyed look.

"I think it looks even worse now." Arella helpfully supplied.

The pieces were not sticking or even fitting together. The glue had now half-dried on the edges, making it even harder for Cyborg to complete this puzzle.

"Aren't you two a bunch of smart-asses." He stood up with the pieces in his hands, thinking hard about a plan B, when Nightwing and Starfire made their way down the corridor.

"Please, please, PLEASE tell us you've seen Rachel somewhere around here?" The Tamaranean looked close to tears.

Mark and Cyborg shook their heads in a negative, but Arella spoke up next to them. "She's in the laundry room."

"I've checked already, she wasn't there."

"But she is, Uncle Rob! She likes to lie in the laundry basket, underneath the clothes!"

"What?! El, the basket isn't nearly big enough to-"

Starfire had already went at lighting speed and returned mere moments later cradling a tiny lilac kitten with big brown eyes.

"Look, Robin, I have found the kitty." She announced happily, her near-panic momentarily forgotten by the sight of a baby animal.

"When did you guys get a cat?" Cyborg asked, really confused for a moment.

Suddenly the small kitten transformed back into the toddler they had been searching for almost half an hour now. Rachel smiled at them happily, blissfully unaware of all the chaos she had caused.

"Since when has she been doing that?" Nightwing asked.

The toddler girl turned at the sound and spotted the broken vase pieces Cyborg was still holding, entirely forgotten about for the moment.  
Her eyes lighted up in dark purple for the shortest of moments and the vase effortlessly regained its unbroken appearance.

Cyborg nearly dropped it all over again in surprise. "Since when has she been doing THAT?!"

"Since a week or so..." Mark said idly, not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"Do your parents know about this?" Nightwing was confusingly scratching his head.

"Of course they do. Didn't they tell you?"

"I guess they forgot to mention it..."

There was complete silence for some moments, except for the happy giggling of Rachel as she played with the red strands of her auntie's hair.

Arella broke it by suddenly jumping up in excitement. "Can we see a movie now?"

* * *

The noise of the front door opening and closing sounded just as the credits of the movie began to roll. Arella immediately sprang from the couch and ran to meet her parents.

A few moments later Raven and Changeling entered the room, the latter carrying Arella on his arm.

"Have you been a good girl?" He was asking her with a smile.

"I've been the bestest daddy!"

"I hope they didn't cause too much trouble." Raven touched Starfire's arm for a moment in one of her rare displays of physical affection.

"Oh no, not in the slightest." She replied, winking at Cyborg in doing so. "It was a piece of the cake."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review if you'd like me to write more oneshots. Also feel free to send me any prompts you may have**


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Prompt:** Imagine Raven asking Beast Boy to transform into the animals from her favourite books, like the Mockingjay, and the two of them bonding over Harry Potter.

 **Genre:** Friendship, casual  
 **Shipping:** Could be read as BB/Rae, but also as platonic friendship

* * *

 **Birds of a feather**

"You do know I can't actually turn into animals that don't exist, right?" The changeling sounded more amused than irritated, and Raven smirked at him.

"I am painfully aware of that, yes." she deadpanned, remembering that time she had asked him if he could turn into a unicorn. It had been a moment of weakness on her part, and admittedly not the brightest idea she ever had, but the adorable look of utter confusion she got as answer was more than worth it.

"But a mockingjay is actually a combination between a mockingbird and a bluejay, both of which are real birds." Raven pointed out.

Beast Boy didn't answer, but changed into the mentioned animals in turn, fluttering around the room for a bit before landing on top of Raven's head.

She shook him off with a smile, and he turned back into a human to ask: "Something like that?"

She shook her head. "You make a worthless bluejay, seeing as you're green and all."

Beast Boy pouted for a moment, but his ever present grin betrayed his real feelings.

"How about this?" He said, turning into what could only be described as the biggest spider Raven had ever seen. She even cringed for a moment, which was quite unusual for her.

"You look like one of Aragog's babbies." She suddenly blurted, of course meaning the spider from the famous Harry Potter book series. She had read those several times over, and still couldn't get enough of it.

Beast Boy turned back, the grin still plastered all over his face. "That's what I was going for." he commented. He had actually read the books very recently, being introduced to them only 2 months ago by none other than Raven herself.

In that time, he had read all the books, seen the movies and even went to a muggle quiditch event. It was only the coolest thing he had ever seen.

"It's actually a Giant Huntsman Spider. It's the biggest spider in the world, in diameter, and usually lives in Australia." The boy informed her.

Beast Boy might be an idiot on most subjects, if there was one thing he knew more about than any other Titan it was animals.

Raven thought for a moment. "What about the grimm?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked confused. "You mean like Sirius Black?"

He didn't wait for her to answer before turning into a giant wolf-dog, running around the couch and barking loudly. Raven grimaced, happy none of the other Titans were home right now.

When he was done, Raven shot him a serious look.

"Yet again, the illusion is ruined by the fact you are actually green." She made a rare joke.

"Is the grimm your favorite mythical creature from Harry Potter?" Beast Boy suddenly asked.

Raven hesitated a moment before answering, not entirely sure she wanted the conversation to go down that road, but eventually she said: "Used to be. Since he's a omen of death, just like I was."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Raven quickly continued.

"Now it's the phoenix. Because they are the symbol of rebirth and new hope. Just like you guys have given me."

There was a comfortable silence for some moments, neither needing words to express the warm feeling in their chests.

"Do you think I can turn into that?" Beast Boy joked, winking at Raven playfully.

"Sure, turn into a fancy parrot and set yourself on fire." She answered, looking smug.

The shapeshifter shook his head. "I already set myself on fire once this month. Not planning on doing it again."

* * *

 **Please review and feel free to send me prompts.**


	3. Stardust

**Since I feel like I've been writing only BBRae lately, have some RobStar to make up for it.**

 **Prompt:** Imagine what happens when Starfire finally gets Robin away from his Slade search.

 **Paring:** RobStar, obviously

* * *

 **Stardust**

The door opened just a crack, a thin strip of illumination lighting up the eerily dark room. Starfire popped her head around the corner nervously.

Robin was still there, where else would he be? The last 48 hours the young hero hadn't left his research room except to eat or have a bathroom break. He didn't even sleep, or if he did, it was on his desk.

The other Titans were seriously getting worried about the Boy-Wonder's health, both physically and mentally, but all had seen how obsessed with Slade Robin had become, and dare not interrupt.

Except for Starfire.

She thought she had tolerated this irrational behavior long enough, and she was going to let him know precisely what she thought of it.

Gingerly opening the door the rest of the way, the young Tamaranean walked up to their team leader, sitting in darkness, bent over file after file with only a small desk light to shed light on the scene.

He must have heard her approach, for his head perked up a bit in acknowledgment, but he didn't speak nor turn to face her.

Hesitantly, not knowing if this was the right thing to do, Starfire stood right behind the chair and bent forward, encircling her arms around an unmoving Robin and resting her head on his shoulder.

On Tamaran, physical contact used to comfort someone, like she was doing right now, had been the most normal thing in the world. Starfire had noticed earth didn't work like that, though.

People were much more reserved with there touches and very hesitant to break something called 'personal space'.

When Robin didn't move to shrug her off, she knew she had guessed his mood correctly.

"Will you come to the roof with me?" Starfire asked, quietly, like raising her voice could break the peaceful spell around the two.

She felt Robin tense up and an declination started making its way out of his mouth.

"Please...?" She interrupted him.

Robin let out a heavy sigh, like the weight of the entire world was resting on his shoulders. Which was probably accurate to how it felt knowing Slade was still somewhere out there, manipulating and hurting innocent people for sport.

"Ok." He made to get up from his chair, Starfire had to pull her arms away to allow the movement. He grabbed on to her left hand and held it as they made their way upstairs.

The stars blinked innocently down at them from a jet black sky. One could almost imagine the entire world was as calm as the night was right now. A warm breeze blew through their hair as Starfire and Robin sat side by side, legs just barely touching.

Their feet dangled off the edge and the entirety of Jump City was laid out before them, distant neon lights merrily twinkling away

Not a single care in the world.

Robin was frowning though. They hadn't spoken since coming up here, just sat down to enjoy the fresh night air and each other's company, but Starfire could tell he was starting to brood again.

"Thank you." She smiled sincerely, and to such beauty he could not help but smile back.

"What for?" He asked, though he had already guessed the answer.

"For being here with me." The alien princess answered anyway, and somehow their entire sides were touching now, body-warmth comfortably shared between them.

Silence reigned for a few more moments, until Robin decided to simply risk it. His hand grasped Starfire's again, squeezing lightly.

"It just hard knowing he's out there somewhere. I can't sit by idly and let that happen, what kind of worthless hero wouldn't I be?" It was a rhetorical question, and was therefor answered with silence.

"But thank you too." His voice trembled just slightly. "For being here with me, still..."

She looked him in the eye for a moment, feeling alive with something Robin couldn't quite place.

Then she squeezed back and laid her head to rest on his shoulder like before.

"It's going to be okay." Her voice sounded like reassurances and promises.

"I know..."

The night air began to cool down slowly, while they sat hand in hand, waiting for sunrise.

It smelled like affection and stardust.

* * *

 **If you want more, review or send a prompt!  
**


	4. On days like these

**Prompt (by 4thwallvigilante):** Some Robin and BB brotherly bonding?

 **Themes:** Friendship, angst

* * *

 **On days like these:**

Robin would overall not be considered the most upbeat person. He was compassionate, yes. Driven. A go-getter, as Cy had once called him.

But not cheery.

The Boy-Wonder could rival Raven when it came to gloominess, on a bad day. And today was certainly a bad day.

He hadn't said a word since leaving his room, answering any inquires made after his foul mood with a grunt and a vague gesture that didn't really answered anything.

He was brooding, and even Starfire, who in normal circumstances could be considered the expert at getting people out of the dump, couldn't get a word in at all.

Robin saw the hurt in her eyes when he shrugged her off, she was only trying to help after all, and felt a disconnected sense of guilt that he eagerly stomped back down.

No doubt he would regret his gruffness in the morning, but right now he couldn't care less.

All he wanted was to get back into his bed, hide under his sheets and try to ignore the flashing images of bodies falling.

The sickening crunch they make as they hit the floor.

Why did it bother him so much more this day than any other day? Nothing about this particular date made his parents more dead than different days. They were long gone either way.

Robin could only surmise it was one of those stupid psychological fallacies humans were known for. Logic pushed into a corner by grief and remembrance.

9 years. Not long and he would be going into the double digits.

The realization caused an odd tug at his heart.

His teammates would probably figure out what was going on in short notice, they were not stupid. Maybe Wayne would even call, or at least somebody else from their ill-fitting improvised family.

Robin didn't know if he could handle that at the moment.

So he did something he would never do under normal circumstances, he fled.

To the roof, that is. No need to be over-dramatic.

In an ironic twist it turned out that sitting on the ledge helped clear his thoughts, as long as he didn't look down, which would be very bad indeed.

He had been enjoying the peace and quiet for a few minutes, already feeling able to let his mind wander to more pleasant subjects, when the heavy iron door opened and somebody else made their way onto the roof.

"I knew this would be where you'd be hanging out."

Robin slightly turned his head, watching as Beast Boy made his way over from the corner of his eye.

"Starfire is having a minor panic attack, you know." The changeling commented, the grin betraying he wasn't at all serious in what he was saying.

Robin felt the guilt again, pushed it down again.

The younger boy merely huffed at his silence, balancing his weight on his heels and looking down at his team leader. "Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine today?"

For a split second Robin debated pitching the changeling of the ledge, but the notion went stale almost instantly. Especially considering the circumstances.

Besides, Beast Boy wouldn't even hit the ground. Unlike his parents...

"Hey, dude." The shape-shifter said, squatting down, balance wobbling precariously on the edge, making Robin's hands itch to pull the idiot into a more safe position. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

For the first time, Robin looked up. There was something in that voice, something he now saw reflected in grass-green eyes.

Not the worry or pity Robin couldn't stand. The way people treated him like a living time-bomb on this particular day.

Rather, Beast Boy's eyes shone with a certain sense of knowing. Experience.

And Robin swallowed, trying to remember what it had said in Garfield Logan's file. Orphan. Lost both parents at the same time. Was witness to their deaths.

A comrade in arms, huh? Or a comrade in misery, rather.

"Would it even help?" he managed, vaguely proud at how normal his voice sounded. Nothing like the broken, hesitant feeling in his guts.

"I dunno..." The other answered, with a shrug. "I've never tried it."

Robin's eyebrows shot up momentarily. "Really? Not even with the Doom Patrol?" He blurted out.

He didn't expect an answer. The Teen Titans had always skidded around each other's past lives, never exploring too much into them.

It was like a glass floor above a raging river of harsh emotions and memories. Too much pressure and the glass would irreparably break. There were already too many cracks.

But to the boy's surprise, the changeling let out a bitter laugh, nothing like his usual merit.

"With Mento? Yeah, right..."

They were silent some more, Robin's thoughts drifting off to Bruce Wayne and the father role he tried to fill. _Tried_ being the keyword in this sentence.

Deciding that Beast Boy had already taken the first step, it would be wrong of Robin not to indulge a bit as well, he swallowed once more to gather his thoughts.

"You know how you keep thinking it's your own fault? Like you could have somehow prevented it from happening in the first place?"

The way his team mate tensed at the words was answer enough.

"Normally it's easier to drown those thoughts out. Like you don't need to dwell on them all the time." He went on. "But not today. Today, it's the only thing I can think about..."

The observation trailed of into nothing.

Any other person might have grasped to deny it. Tell Robin it wasn't is fault, that there wasn't anything he could have done.

Beast Boy was silent. He lived with exactly the same thought day after day.

"I used to look like my dad, you know." He said after a moment. "Of course, not anymore after the sickness. I didn't even mind... Until he died. Then, it felt really weird. Like their genes had died with them..."

Robin couldn't suppress a giggle. "That is not how DNA works, Beast Boy."

"I know, bro. Just saying." The changeling grimaced, but some semblance of humor had returned to his tone. "But I was right, sharing did help."

Robin looked confused for a moment, before catching on to what the other meant.

"Sharing helps." He confirmed softly. "Maybe we just need some more of it."

By the time they went back inside, Robin's foul mood had decisively lifted.

* * *

 **I take prompts, just saying...  
**


	5. Sometimes

**I bet you thought I was dead? I know this story is over a year old, but I was out of the fandom for a bit, writing other things. Then I got the urge to write Teen Titans again and here we are.  
**

 **Prompt:** Beast Boy angst, because why not?

 **Themes:** Angst, Character Study

* * *

 **Sometimes**

He dreams of them sometimes. His parents.

His real parents, that is, biologically speaking.

Not Rita and Steven, who practically adopted him, trained him, shaped him to save the world at the tender age of nine.

(He dreams of them too sometimes, but that's a different story.)

Not Nicholas Galtry, though he visits that house often in his sleep. The grand staircase and the empty hallways his to inherent, abandoned.

No, he means the parents whom he barely remembers, with blonde hair and warm brown eyes that seemed so bright to him beneath the African sun.

Gar wonders if he ever looked like them. If people could tell they were a family just at a glance, because they resembled each other so. Like they belonged together.

But he can't recall ever facing a mirror and seeing anything but green so he's not certain.

(He hates it sometimes.)

When he dreams, it is their faces he sees. A mother anguished by seeing her child in pain, sick. A father so desperate he will try anything to save his son's life, no matter the consequences.

They loved him, Gar is sure of that.

He just wishes he could remember them well enough to know if he loved them too.

* * *

 **So yes, I'm back to taking prompts, if anybody feels inclined to send some... I'm also reviving my Teen Titans Headcanon series, if you're interested. (It's on my profile)  
**

 **Also, you can find me on Tumblr under the name: sharada-n**


	6. Out of Hand

**Thank you so much to the people sending in prompts!**

 **Prompt (by** **jnp2972):** Star and Robin baking cookies, but ending up in a dough fight.

 **Pairing:** RobStar

 **Themes:** Humor, Romance

* * *

He doesn't know how he always gets dragged into these kinds of things.

Robin can't help but suppose it's his own fault. He _does_ give in too easy, especially to this particular force, persuasive and beautiful as she is.

And no, he doesn't want to consider he might be as susceptible to the female wiles as his old mentor, that would be simply ridiculous.

But as he stands in the T-tower kitchen with a frilly pink apron tied around his waste and his shirtsleeves bunched up to his elbows, he can't help but think this was a terrible mistake.

Starfire cracks eggs like it's nobodies business, like she's extracting a personal vengeance upon them and Robin tries to calm her down at least enough that there won't be any eggshells in their cookies. That would be the opposite of what they want.

His girlfriend has many talents, and Robin adores her with all his heart, but Starfire can't cook and that's just a fact.

A fact the other Titans learned the hard way, he might add.

But when she came to him earlier with those big bright eyes and that little frown she has on her face when she really wants to convince him of something- how can Robin say no to that?

So, baking chocolate chip cookies it is. Whatever is currently happening in their bowl seems pretty much the opposite of dough on the other hand. The dry and wet ingredients were not mixing, as much as they were kind becoming a sad, disturbed heap.

"You need to stir them thoroughly." He explains, lamely mimicking the motion with empty hands. Starfire wouldn't let him handle as much as a spoon. She is hellbent to try and accomplish this by herself, with only minimal help.

"Like this?" She asks, repeating the motion, just much faster and too forceful, making cookie batter spray out of the bowl and onto them instead.

Robin wipes the sticky substance from his cheek. "Not quite."

But Starfire is looking at him funny, trying not to laugh and he frowns harder. "What?"

Instead of answering, she flicks the spoon at him, launching a great old splatter of dough straight at his face. It hits him square on the nose and this time Starfire can't contain her snickering.

The Boy Wonder just blinks back for a few seconds, his girlfriend is positively giggling by now, clutching at her side as if this is the funniest thing she has ever seen, and that does it for Robin.

He leans forwards, dips one of his fingers into the batter bowl, and just wipes it down his opponent's face.

Starfire stands frozen for all but a second, face shocked, then her eyes narrow as if she can't quite believe he just did that and a mischievous smile graces her lips. "You have challenged me to combat!"

Robin isn't sure he did, but can't get a word in edgeways because he's too busy evading further sticky projectiles.

He's at a great disadvantage of course, robbed of ammunition, but every chunk that misses him and lands on a counter or wall, serves his purpose, scooping it up in eager hands to hurl it at the red-head, who has since taken cover beyond his reach.

It's not clear how long it lasts, could be mere minutes, but they are completely winded by the end of it, bracing against the cabinets and heaving in breathless laughter. The kitchen is an absolute mess, and Robin supposes they'll have to be the ones to clean it later, but right now he finds he couldn't care less.

Just Starfire, next to him, smiling and beautiful despite being covered in eggs and flour, makes it all worth it.

They kiss then, softly, and he can taste the sugar on her lips.

Then he pulls back and it sinks in that their bowl is now empty, their kitchen ruined and their chance of successfully baking any cookies today reduced to zero.

Not that Robin can bring himself to feel truly bad about it after all the fun he had.

* * *

The elevator opens when they're half-way through cleaning the mess, which turns out to be harder than it looked. Dough is very stubborn.

And with no time to clean themselves, they must look quite ridiculous.

Cyborg seems to think so at least, as he breaks out in hearty chuckles. Beast Boy leans onto the only clean counter and smirks. "Looks like the two of you had fun?"

Robin can't muster more than a peeved expression, ignoring them completely.

He's not as intimidating as a leader when there's egg yolk in his hair, after all.

* * *

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Tumblr: sharada-n**


	7. All is fair in love and war

**The second prompt for PrincessPoisonIvy. I didn't stick as close to the request as I could have, whoopsie. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **Pairings:** BBRae  
 **Themes:** Humor, Romance

* * *

"Hey Raven, you should go out to the park and have a picnic with me. _Alpaca_ lunch."

Raven sighs, just beneath her breathe but probably loud enough still for her boyfriend's superhuman hearing to pick up on. She raises her eyes slowly, deliberately, really wanting to emphasize how she's taking her time to humor Beast Boy in his childish antics, if only so he'll see how annoyed she is with him.

"No thanks."

And as much as she'd like to just leave it at that, get comfortably lost in the words printed on the pages of her current literature of choice, the silence lingers and it's with a slight uncomfortable notion she notices the changeling is still there.

Just on the edge of her peripheral vision, lying upside down on the couch with his legs dangling ridiculously off the back rest and Raven doesn't need to look properly to know Beast Boy is pouting. She just knows.

"Are you _that_ upset just because I didn't like your pun?" She mutters, closing the tome in her lap, because Beast Boy being upset is infinitely more annoying Beast Boy being happy and it makes her feel unpleasantly tense. "It wasn't even an original one."

"It wasn't." Beast Boy admits and he's smiling in that particular way that fools everybody but Raven, the little tug at the corner of his mouth. The way his sharp canines stick out more than usual.

She sits back against the cushions. "What's wrong?"

"The other's are out." Beast Boy answers, strands of hair sticking up awkwardly from his upside-down position and he brushes them away from his eyes with an absent hand gesture.

"Excellent observation." Raven says, unable to conceal the sarcasm that comes so naturally to her.

He doesn't take it to heart though. Hasn't for a long time, now.

"They're always going out and never inviting me, I guess I'm just wondering if... if i'm annoying or something? To be around?"

It takes a considerable effort not to crack a smile at the admission, so Raven turns her head away instead, sighing deeper this time.

"You're really an idiot, you know." She says, and when she looks back he's smiling again, but for real and it's so much better it makes Raven's heart skip a beat, but only for a second. "You _are_ incredibly annoying. But that's not the reason they didn't ask u to come."

The changeling opens his mouth to protest, before reconsidering and biting on his lip, turning around on the couch to a more conventional position.

"It's because Robin and Starfire are out there in the mall walking hand-in-hand and kissing and all that other couple stuff. You wouldn't even want to be there for that, trust me." She continues. "And Cyborg is just... Cyborg. He needs some time to himself sometimes."

"Right." Beast Boy nods, resting his chin on one palm as if this is some kind of big revelation to him. His next words convince Raven otherwise.

"Then do tell me, why are _we_ not out there holding hands and all that other couple stuff?"

Maybe her face heats up at the statement, because her boyfriend is grinning like he just hit the jackpot at the lottery and while it's a lovely look Raven loathes the ways he inches closer towards her from across the seat just a bit.

"Because u didn't ask me." She says quickly, and knows it was a mistake as soon as she sees Beast Boy's fiendish smile grow wider still.

"I did. I just asked you to go have a picnic with me."

It hits her like a ton of bricks and he's laughing, so sincerely she almost wants to forgive him for the in hindsight so obvious trap he has lured her into. So she pushes him off the couch instead.

It doesn't do much, Beast Boy simply continues his laughter from his new spot on the floor, but it makes Raven feel accomplished. She picks up her book and continues to read.


End file.
